


Halted creation

by Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Creation, Cute, Depression, Dolls, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Serious Injuries, Violence, hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: A brief summary of what might have happened if Vigour hadn't come to the multiverse to fix everything.





	Halted creation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Ink stared at the dolls and pillows around Error in shock. They looked handmade. And well-made too.

Error was fast asleep, cuddling a few dolls close. Ink couldn't make out who they resembled since he was quite a bit away from Error.

Had... Error stolen all those dolls?

Or...

No. He couldn't have created them.

Ink winced when he spotted various sewing supplies.

No! Destruction could not create! He was the only one who was allowed to create!! He'd show Error his place!

Ink advanced on Error with an eerie grin, his face contorting with maliciousness. A hammer was in his hands from one second to the other.

He looked at Error who was out cold despite his advances. He slowly touched him and laid out his arms in front of him.

An ice cold smirk spread on his face, his eye lights blazing brightly with rage.

He drew back the hammer-

and smashed it down, putting his full weight into the blow.

Error screamed as he woke up, only to be greeted by unbearable pain. He whimpered and sobbed, staring up at his assailant in disbelief.

"You can't create, scum." Ink growled lowly and raised the hammer again. He brought it down before Error could react, another sharp crack sounding out.

Error screamed in agony, trying to get his hands out from under the crushing weight.

But he could not move. Not at all.

Ink laughed in glee and pulled the hammer away before crashing it onto Error's shattered hands again.

He left it there for he knew that Error would not be able to free himself.

Once he was done laughing at Error's pain and staring at the blood that was flowing out of the hands, he simply left.

Error could only cry out in pain, his screams sounding more like those of a wounded animal than of a monster.

His hands were broken completely and the effort of struggle exhausted him unlike anything else.

~~~

"Error?" Nightmare called out softly as he walked through the anti-void. His surroundings were creepy. He had Fresh as his guide since he was in this plane of existence more often than Nightmare himself.

"He's got to be somewhere around here." Fresh said slowly, concentrating on his surroundings as he tried to find Error. He shouldn't be too hard to spot though.

Nightmare looked around worriedly.

~~~

A scream of shocked anger left Nightmare when he finally spotted Error. He laid passed out where Ink had left him, his mangled hands trapped under the crushing weight of Ink's hammer.

There was blood. Much blood.

~~~

Nightmare rushed into the hospital they had taken over with the still unconscious Error clutched close. If he didn't get medical attention, his hands would heal wrongly. They were broken shards, only barely holding together.

He gasped softly when he heard soft whimpers from Error and cuddled him close.

"You'll be alright, Error, they'll fix you." He mumbled quietly. But he wasn't even sure if the doctors would be able to do anything for Error.

~~~

Nightmare was standing in a corner of the examination room, looking as menacing as he could even if he wanted to cuddle Error close and shower him with reassurances.

The people in the room did their best not to shiver in fear as they tried to salvage the monster's hands.

Error was kept sedated even though it was not likely he'd wake up soon.

Despite the dire situation, each doctor and nurse was appalled and worried about Error's overall condition.

Especially the head doctor, a Sans. He'd never been told how 'bad' Error was by Ink and since his AU was pretty much isolated, he'd never heard any rumours.

The black skeleton, Nightmare, scared him a lot though.

~~~

Error groaned in pain as he came to. He tried to move and to his astonishment, he found he could.

Nightmare gasped and rushed to Error's side.

"Shh, everything's alright, please don't move." He said worriedly, keeping his voice soft.

Error sighed softly and relaxed when he heard Nightmare's voice. He blinked up at him and managed a tiny smile.

"um... whERE aRE wE?" He asked softly, watching Nightmare with relief.

Nightmare sat down on the bed and hugged Error as gently as possible.

"We're in a safe environment because this AU is isolated. We needed to get you to a hospital." He explained softly. "Ink can't get to you."

Error stiffened at the name as memories came rushing back to him. He stared down at his hands. They were... bandaged. He couldn't even move them.

"Shh..." Nightmare hushed gently. "We'll protect you. The others just went to grab a snack." He explained softly and nuzzled Error a bit to calm him down.

Error nodded a small bit and cuddled into Nightmare. Then he started crying. He wasn't able to do anything like this...

~~~

The resident Sans, who was watching the scene through one of the surveillance cameras, frowned softly. It seemed that the Nightmare guy wasn't as bad as he had seemed. He'd only been deathly worried about his friend.

Which was completely understandable.

He sighed softly and looked away from the cameras. He shouldn't spy on them like that. But their relationship was very interesting.

~~~

Nightmare gently held Error close.

"i can't dEstROy likE this, i can't makE my puppEts..." Error sobbed quietly.

"Shh... You'll get better soon. The doctor said so and then you'll be able to sew and crotchet again." Nightmare said softly.

Error sniffed and looked away. "ink did this. ink said i can't makE dOlls. that i can't... cREatE..." He sobbed quietly.

Nightmare frowned worriedly. "He was lying. You can create." He said seriously. "You bring joy to those that you sew things for." He explained and pointed at his jacket.

"This is my absolute favourite jacket. You made it." He said.

Error looked up at Nightmare in disbelief. "i... i madE that...?" He asked quietly, slowly calming down.

Nightmare smiled softly. "Yes, you did. The jacket is special to me." He explained gently.

Error nodded a bit and cuddled close to Nightmare. "thanks..." He mumbled.

Nightmare smiled. "My boys always enjoy gifts form you immensely." He explained and cuddled Error close. "Cross always cuddles the dolls you made him when he sleeps."

Error smiled a bit. "thank yOu..." He mumbled and hugged Nightmare as well as he could with his hands in a cast.

~~~

A week later:

Error shifted on his bed uncomfortably. "whEn can i lEavE?" He asked the head doctor, a Sans, quietly.

The Sans sighed softly. "Soon, Error. We have to make sure you won't use your hands at all and judging from what Nightmare has told us, we can't let you go yet." He explained.

Error huffed and looked at a wall. "i havE a jOb tO dO..." He mumbled quietly.

~~~

"Hey, Error, how are you feeling?" Cross asked, sounding a bit worried.

Nightmare smiled softly.

"i'm.. fEEling a bit bEttER." Error replied with a small frown.

Killer looked at him worriedly. "That's good." He said softly, though he didn't look very convinced.

"I'm sorry I didn't check up on you..." Fresh mumbled quietly. Horror gently took Fresh's hand.

"it's nOt yOuR fault, fREsh. it's nOt yOuR REspOnsibility EithER." Error explained gently and smiled softly.

Fresh looked away, still seeming sad.

Horror gently hugged Fresh.

"I.. I hope you'll feel better soon..." Fresh mumbled softly, looking at Error sincerely.

Error couldn't help but smile a bit. "thank yOu, fREsh." He said quietly. He felt touched. He was happy that they all cared about his well being.

"I made a chocolate cake for you." Horror said gently. He opened his inventory and gently set the big cake down in front of Error.

Error stared at it in delight. "wOw.." He mumbled softly. "it's all fOR mE?" He asked in awe.

Nightmare nodded with a smile."You can eat the whole cake all by yourself." He said softly.

Error smiled brightly. "thank yOu..." He mumbled happily.

Nightmare took a fork and gently started feeding Error the cake. Error hummed happily, his eye lights glowing brightly.

The others watched the two of them, exchanging glances and grins.

They all agreed on one thing: Cute.

~~~

After a while it became apparent that Nightmare was going to be the one taking care of Error the most. Every time the others visited him, Nightmare was there, either keeping Error entertained or reading a book next to his bed.

It didn't seem like he was leaving Error's side at all.

And Error appreciated it a lot. He loved all the attention that Nightmare gave him.

~~~

"Error?" Nightmare asked softly as he sat next to Error's bed, holding his trembling hand gently. He could feel himself falling for Error fast and hard but he didn't think Error shared the sentiment so he didn't tell the other.

Error looked up at him with a small smile. His hands weren't hurting much anymore and he was only wearing light bandages anymore. He would be able to go to the hideout soon. It had been a compromise. The gang would take care of him and he'd be able to leave sooner.

Nightmare smiled back softly. "I can't wait until we can go home." He murmured gently.

Error chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "thanks fOR staying with mE." He said quietly.

"Always." Nightmare replied. He meant it. He'd always be there for Error.

~~~

Nightmare gently had his arm around Error's shoulders, supporting him as they walked through a portal to the hideout.

Error sighed in relief when they arrived.

"i'm happy tO bE hOmE..." He mumbled.

"Welcome back!" Cross called out excitedly, a night smile on his face.

Nightmare smiled softly. His gang was amazing.

~~~

Error cuddled into Nightmare, smiling a bit. He put down the scarf he had been knitting and looked at Nightmare. "thank yOu." He said softly.

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Error gently. "No problem." He hummed.

Error looked up at him, his eye lights sparkling softly.

Their bodies moved on their own accord and suddenly they were kissing.

Neither of them pulled back, happy to finally be able to do this.

When they finally did pull back, they stared into each other's eyes deeply.

"i lOvE yOu..." Error mumbled quietly.

Nightmare could only nod in agreement.

"I.. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^ If you did, please leave me a Kudos or even a comment stating your opinion. Comments are awesome, they inspire me to keep writing and show me that there are people who read my fics and enjoy them. 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
